


What's In A Nickname?

by ScaleBlaze



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dadza, Fluff, Gen, Good Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Good Sibling Wilbur Soot, Gremlin TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light Angst, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Philza is a dad, SBI Family Dynamic, Takes place in real life, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Younger Sibling TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), good memories and moments, small argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28396158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScaleBlaze/pseuds/ScaleBlaze
Summary: “Well that’s not fair! You all have cool nicknames and I don’t!” Tommy shouted as he sat at the dinner table with his family. Wilbur had made a joke about the kids at school calling Techno “The Blade”, and their family calling Wilbur “Wilby”, which Tommy had started the nickname by accident. He hated how his brothers had cool or cute nicknames, but there were none for him.“Well we call you Toms,” Wilbur added. Tommy shook his head.“That’s not the same.”---Wilbur and Technoblade have nicknames, but Tommy doesn't and he just wants a cool nickname like his brothers.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 340





	What's In A Nickname?

Tommy was about three or four when he first heard Tommy speak, and it was the funniest yet wholesome moment he ever witnessed. Tommy and he were on their way home when Tommy had stopped by a flower on a house’s lawn and asked a question. 

“That’s a daisy, innit?” Tommy had asked. Philza paused to try and understand what the kid was asking him, but he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a giggle at the way Tommy frazed his question.

“Yes Tommy, that is a daisy,” Philza replied as he smiled down at his son. _Innit_. That was a new word to add to the many that Tommy has made up. 

“Ok, let’s start walking back home. We need to make dinner and your brothers are probably hungry,” Philza said as he held out his hand for Tommy to take, to which the kid held on to almost immediately.

“I wanna daisy,” Tommy spoke his thoughts as he glanced behind himself to see the daisy one last time before leaving. Philza smiled as he balanced the groceries on his right hand and held Tommy’s on his left.

“We can plant some in the garden if you’d like,” Philza said as he glanced down at his son. Tommy’s eyes widened and he bounced excitedly all the way back. Philza smiled as his son rambled about the different flowers he would help his father plant in the garden.

\---

“Wil, how much longer until we get there?” Tommy complained as he leaned back on the passenger seat. 

“Tommy, you just asked that like five minutes ago and I told you we would get there in thirty minutes. Please calm yourself and just listen to music or something,” Wilbur replied as he turned the car at a corner. He heard a loud and dramatic sigh come from beside him, which only annoyed him further. _Maybe I should have left the gremlin at home,_ Wilbur cursed himself.

“Well how much more time is left, then?” Tommy asked.

“Do the math Tommy. You’re literally going to enter secondary school in a few months,” Wilbur responded. 

“Well I’m no good at math! You know what the shapes and numbers do to my head!” Tommy protested.

“I’m ignoring you. I am going to put music and ignore you and you will shut up,” Wilbur rambled as he used his free hand to shuffle through the CD cases and put a random one in. Tommy attempted to protest, but he was immediately cut off by Wilbur turning up the volume as loud as he could. Tommy’s arms shot up to his ears, trying to block the noise out.

“Turn that down!” Tommy shouted over the music. Wilbur waited a few more seconds before lowering the music to a decent volume. 

“Behave yourself or I won’t hesitate to raise it up all the way again, and this time leave it,” Wilbur threatened, though it was clear he was trying to suppress a smirk.

“Ok, alright, geez,” Tommy replied as he glanced out the window. There was so much snow that it was hard to even see where the white sky and the floor met. It all looked like one big ball of white. Tommy tried to stop his mind from going further down that thought, thinking it wouldn’t be best to make a joke when Wilbur literally threatened to make him go deaf. 

“It’s cold, innit?” Tommy asked as he rubbed his hands together. Wilbur paused, his mind freezing. He bursted out laughing. He knew Tommy had always said the word ‘innit’ since he was young, but to hear him say it again was hilarious. 

“What? Why are you laughing?” Tommy asked as he looked at Wilbur. Said man didn’t respond as he continued to die of laughter, gripping the steering wheel tightly in his hands.

“What?!” Tommy shouted, the irritation clear in his voice. 

“Wh-why did you s-say that at the end?” Wilbur asked in between huffs of laughter. He was honestly struggling to breathe at this point.

“What are you talking about?” Tommy asked.

“You said ‘innit’. Why?” Wilbur laughed. Tommy didn’t understand why he was laughing. 

“Yeah, and? It’s not that funny dickhead,” Tommy spat. Wilbur only laughed harder.

“What does that even mean?” Wilbur ignored the insult.

“It means what it says. Honestly Wilbur, you’re stupid, re-why are you laughing so hard?! It’s not that funny!” Tommy shouted, but he didn’t sound as intimidating when his voice wavered as he tried not to laugh as well. He knew the word made no sense, but only he could make fun of himself and the stupid things that come out of his mouth. 

“Ok, ok. I’ll stop. Just, please, say it one more time,” Wilbur teased as he looked at Tommy. Tommy was honestly impressed at how Wilbur managed to drive well while literally dying of laughter.

“No, I’m not gonna say it again prick,” Tommy responded. 

“Oh come on. Please, for me? Just one more time?” Wilbur pleaded. He hadn't laughed so hard in such a long time and it felt good, although it wasn’t that funny, and he knew that, but it still made him laugh either way. 

“I’m not gonna-”

“I’ll help you prank Techno tonight if you say it again. I’ll even take the blame,” Wilbur interrupted as he glanced at Tommy. He didn’t know why he would agree to doing something so stupid as pranking Techno, but he just knew that he had to hear Tommy say that word again. Tommy thought for a minute, studying Wilbur’s face carefully.

“I promise, Tommy.”

There was silence for a few more seconds before Tommy patted Wilbur’s shoulder. 

“It’s cold, innit?”

\---

Tommy jumped as Techno slammed his fist into the monitor of his computer. Tommy had been working with Techno to fix his monitor because he was going to start college soon and needed to have a working monitor. Tommy had teased Techno about not wanting to leave his family behind and instead choose to go to college from home, but as they joked, Tommy had knocked the monitor off the table, and well, here they were. 

“Look man, I could just-”

“Tommy, honestly, I don’t want to hear anything from you. This is your fault,” Techno interrupted as he glared daggers at Tommy. Tommy shrunk back, trying desperately to push the guilt that was clawing at his chest down. 

“I said I was sorry,” Tommy tried. 

“Yeah, well is sorry going to help fix this? I have college tomorrow Tommy. What am I supposed to do?” Techno spoke as he gestured to the monitor. Tommy stayed quiet as he watched Techno turn around and continue trying to fix the wires. 

“I can use my money to buy you a new one. I’ll tell Philza what I did and he can use my money to order one. I doubt it’ll get here by tomorrow but at least you’ll have one,” Tommy mumbled as he looked at his hands. The room was dead silent and Tommy was sure Techno was going to kick him out of his room before he heard Techno speak up.

“No, it’s fine, I’ll get myself a new one. Forget it, ok? It’s fine,” Techno said as he dropped the wires and turned to Tommy. He could see how uncomfortable Tommy was and decided that the monitor wasn’t worth his brother’s discomfort. 

“Are you sure? I can ju-”

“I’m sure Tommy,” Techno cut him off as he stared into Tommy’s eyes. He could see the boy visibly relax and he himself relaxed a bit.

“So...are we good?” Tommy asked, hesitation clear in his voice. Techno hated that he used that tone around him.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Techno responded. Tommy brightened and stood straighter.

“Plus that monitor sucked anyways. The new one would be better, innit?” Tommy asked, his voice loud and proud. Techno almost regretted forgiving the kid. Just as he was about to reply, his mind processed what Tommy had asked.

“‘Innit’?” Techno asked. Tommy froze, realizing what he said.

“Oh, ignore that, ha ha I was-”

“You still haven’t grown up? HA!” Techno laughed as heard Tommy start hurling insults at him. To think that Tommy was still using that made up word was beyond any humor he knew. He was going to use this to his advantage. 

“So, innit is your favorite word, huh? Or do you just not watch what comes out of your mouth?” Techno asks, but before Tommy could respond, he answers, “oh wait, you never know what comes out of your mouth because you don’t think.” 

Tommy shouted more curses at Techno while he continued to laugh. It wasn’t something that many would find funny, but if one of his siblings slipped up and knew it, he made sure to get a good laugh out of it so they would know that he had more leverage to use against them.

“Fuck you and fuck off you dipshit!” Tommy shouted before storming out of Techno’s room and slamming the door. Any other day, Techno would have punched Tommy for slamming his door, but right now he was laughing so hard that he could barely stand up. Tommy storms into his own room and could still hear Techno laughing through the walls. 

“Oh shut up already! It’s not even that funny!” Tommy shouted, but he was smiling, and he was ok with no one knowing.

\---

“Well that’s not fair! You all have cool nicknames and I don’t!” Tommy shouted as he sat at the dinner table with his family. Wilbur had made a joke about the kids at school calling Techno “The Blade”, and their family calling Wilbur “Wilby”, which Tommy had started the nickname by accident. He hated how his brothers had cool or cute nicknames, but there were none for him.

“Well we call you Toms,” Wilbur added. Tommy shook his head.

“That’s not the same.”

The room was quiet, Philza staring at Tommy, Wilbur leaning his chin on his hand, and Techno seeming to be deep in thought. 

“Well, ever since you were a baby you used to say a certain word all the time,” Philza spoke suddenly. Tommy already knew where this was going.

“Phil-”

“True! That one word that made no sense but still sounded funny!” Wilbur added.

“No, nevermind I-”

“Yeah, that word that sounds so much like something he would say because he doesn’t think. That word is catchy,” Techno said. Tommy glared at his family members as they all started to laugh.

“You will _not_ call me innit!” Tommy spoke up, disbelief buried in his tone.

“We-we could call you Tommyinnit,” Wilbur laughed. Soon after, everyone was laughing at the weird combination of words.

“Tommyinnit sounds cool,” Philza said as he looked at Tommy and stopped laughing. 

“It sounds stupid, what you mean?” Techno laughed, but a nudge on his ribs from Wilbur made him stop laughing and talking. They all watched as Tommy frowned, disbelief in his eyes.

“It sounds stupid,” Tommy mumbled.

“No, it sounds perfect. It’s our inside joke, our own word. No one will have such a cool nickname as yours,” Techno said as he watched Tommy. Everyone was silent, all knowing that Techno rarely tried to comfort a person.

“You sure? You said it sounds stupid,” Tommy said, sounding weirdly vulnerable. 

“Well yeah, it is stupid but-”

“What Techno is trying to say,” Wilbur interrupted as he glared at Techno before turning his attention back to Tommy, “that it’s perfect for you and fits you and no one will ever have such a better or cooler nickname.”

“Yeah Toms, it’s a good nickname. Honestly, it’s your style,” Philza added with a small smile. Tommy smiled in return as he looked at each family member's face and saw no ill intent behind their eyes.

“Ok, Tommyinnit it is,” Tommy said with a big smile, and his family joined in. They continued to eat their food and laughed and talked some more before settling to watch a movie. Tommy felt a sense of pride in having a nickname and seeing that his family picked it out for him. A nickname that was special to them, that only they could understand. A name that was given through the shared memories that he will cherish for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to create a story where it is shown how Tommy gets the name Tommyinnit. Just some random story, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
